Taken
by nicthepunk
Summary: In one moment, they succumbed to one another... In the next, they broke each others hearts all over again. Songfic. Oneshot. Lemon. R&R.


**A/N: **Hello world :D I bring you a Sakura/Sasuke fanfiction from the depths of my perverse mind, to act as a bit of a release of my creative (a.k.a. perverted) juices. This story is not in any way related to any of my currently active stories, but rather, it stands on its own as a simple little oneshot/song fic. So, without further ado, here are the credits!

**Song: **Sextape

**By: **Deftones

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing related to Naruto other than my perverse interpretations of it's characters. All copyright credit goes to Kishimoto for writing this wonderful series. I also do not own the song featured in this story.

* * *

**:::**__

_**Floating on the water,  
Ever changing...**_

**:::**

* * *

Floating. That was a wonderful way to describe what she felt in that very moment as she felt tower over her. She was floating and none of this seemed real—this was just too damn _**good**_ to be real. I mean never—not once—in her life could she have fathomed being able to share this very moment in preparing to give herself to him in every way possible.

**

* * *

**

**:::**__

_**Picture hours, out from  
That into with all our dreams...**_

**:::**

* * *

He had been gone for so damn long, it wasn't realistic anymore how they had come to be entwined in this age-old dance between both a woman and a man. Things were beginning to feel like a dream, and she couldn't fathom the thought of any of this happening right now. Because quite frankly, it didn't seem real. _**He**_ didn't seem real.

They were swimming in an ocean of bliss, one which no person could ever imagine possible coming from a simple kiss. But things weren't about to end at a kiss – there just was no way in hell that it ever could end at a kiss this intense.

**

* * *

**

**:::**__

_**The ocean takes me  
Into watch you shaking...**_

**:::**

* * *

In a way, she was petrified of him. In fact, she was so petrified that she couldn't stop her entire body shaking in... intimidation? Perhaps that's the proper term for how she was feeling at that very moment. Intimidation. She was, in her own sense, relatively strong. If she wasn't, she wouldn't be where she was today in terms of shinobi ranking, as well as in terms of mere strength. She had a place reserved just for her in the Bingo Books, and her photograph wasn't too many pages away from his. It was all very ironic, really.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

_**Watch you weigh your powers...**_

**:::**

* * *

But alas, he was so far beyond her by means of strength that she felt almost unworthy to be sharing this moment with him. And yet, there they were, as clear as day. She wondered idly if this could be considered something as cliché as "making love", or if it was just a simple act of meaningless sex.

Then again, how would she be able to tell the difference? They hadn't seen one another in almost two years now. How on Earth could this possibly be real? And better yet, how the hell did this entire situation come to be?

Ah yes, that's right... She was on a mission; he just happened to be in the area. They bumped heads in the center of the small village and to say they were shocked would be an understatement. The moment they met each other all over again was the very second that something between them had finally clicked.

He wasn't as bitter as he used to be, but rather, he was empty inside. He was hurting as much as she was, though quite frankly, the reasoning contrasted like water and oil. He lost everything, she lost everything. That was the only thing the two held in common in terms of suffering. The only difference being that he _was_ her everything.

They talked for about an hour before anything serious came of it. It was strange for her to be speaking to him, especially considering the fact that he was still in fact wanted by the Hidden Leaf Village for his defection. But despite all of that, she made no attempts to capture or bring him home; she knew trying would have been in vain anyhow.

How can you bring someone 'home' who didn't want to _**come **_home? Simple. You cant – it is simply impossible.

They did a lot of catching up—or rather, Sakura updated him on everything she could think of, without giving too much information away (that would be considered treason, after all). He spoke of how he killed his brother, unsure of why exactly he was telling her anything about himself. Reassurance, her figured, but then again, you can never be too sure about these things.

He told her of his travels, the things he seen, and how he came about being in this small village. Apparently, his tendencies of defection did not cease at Konoha. This was his home now, and he had fully intended to revive his clan in this off the map hidden village. The only thing Sakura could do to this revelation was nod her head silently, absorbing it all in like a sponge.

She wouldn't give up his whereabouts, as she had excessively continued to explain to him, and in the end, he finally believed her. Before either of them realized it, a whole hour had come to pass and the sky was growing dark. How had they come to this place; this trusting environment?

The two were hardly even friends when they were a team. She was just someone who had happened to fall madly in love with him, and he was just someone who's heart was too lost in darkness to care about anything but his own ambitions.

And now, here they were: sitting in an open field just a little ways outside of this small hidden village, not a care in the world. It was serene and it was incredible to just be able to look through the opposite end of the glass.

How they ended up entwined with one another was rather simple...

_

* * *

_

_It was slowly approaching nightfall, and Sakura had to be heading home now; her mission was completed several hours ago, back before she had even bumped into him on the streets. So, she stood up from the soft grass and began walk away as she bid him farewell. It wasn't absolutely necessary that she go, but rather, she would have preferred to be as far away from him now as possible. As an alternate action, she **could** have stayed in the village an extra night if she so needed to, but she seen no reason to do so._

_As she began to walk away, she suddenly felt an arm roughly tugging her to the ground again, where she was met face to face with her childhood crush. He towered over her, pinning her for the most part to the ground below. She stared up at him in shock and confusion and his cold, calculating eyes just stared down at him._

"_Don't leave yet."_

_Those were his only words as he looked down at her. Sakura's eyes widened at his simple request, her mind going instantly into a frenzy of confusion as to why he would want her to stay. He hated her, right? He hated everyone and everything from his old life, the life he left behind him. So then, why would he possibly want her to stay behind with him._

"_Why?" she asked him, and he just looked at her, his head running over possible responses as his expression shifted from blank to thoughtful._

_He eventually found, however, that he had not a single response to her question and it puzzled him greatly. Why did he want her to stay behind? He severed his bonds with her long ago, or at least, that's what he was making a point to remind himself over and over in his head. Acting upon sheer instinct, he crushed his lips against her own, and it was at that very moment in time that they became lost within each other._

* * *

And that is how they ended up where they were – Sasuke straddling over Sakura as their bodies pressed up against one another, practically molding into one another as they shared one of the most passionate and intense kisses that any two people could possibly share in one lifetime.

And they were clinging to one another like a lifeline – Sakura gripping Sasuke's shirt as he held the back of her head in his hands, deepening the kiss as they lost control of their once-guarded instincts.

**

* * *

:::**

**Tempt with hours of pleasure...**

**:::**

* * *

Temptation filled the air around them as their hand began to travel against their own accord, and with them, their clothing slowly began to get discarded. Their movements grew frantic as the light of the situation grew more and more realistic—around the moment that their hands began to wander. It wasn't very long until both of them were left lying in the grass, Sasuke still straddling Sakura's small frame, and his lips only leaving her to remove their clothing before quickly resuming their place kissing her.

As he entered her, they both seen a flash of white behind their closed eyelids. The kiss was broken momentarily for them to pant out their harsh breaths against one another, relishing in the intensity of the moment they had just created.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

**Take me one more time.  
Take me one more wave.  
Take me for one last ride.  
I'm out of my head...  
Tonight, tonight,  
Tonight, tonight...  
I...**

**:::**

* * *

Things started to move slower, their urgency dying down by the second as they both crumbled beneath the feel of one another. Sasuke's movement's were slow, but rough enough to cause her to gasp out in pleasure every time he thrust himself inside and out of her.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

_**The sound of the waves collide.  
The sound of the waves collide.  
The sound of the waves collide.  
Tonight...**_

**:::**

* * *

After awhile, things weren't frantic enough, and a mutual frenzy struck them both as Sasuke's hips began moving faster, his rough thrusts never softening – only speeding up. Sakura's gasps slowly turned into soft moans, and it didn't take long before she was screaming his name. How this had come to be was clear enough for the both of them by now, but even so, none of it made sense.

Why had they succumbed to these feelings of want and need? How did Sasuke manage to reveal a part of himself to the woman he left unconscious on a bench during his youth? The answers to these questions weren't simple ones. In fact, they made almost no sense at all, but their instincts? They were enough to take over and drive them to this place. And so, they managed to go from bumping into one another in the small city-like village, to engaging in one of the most intimate moments of both of their lives.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

_**Cruising through the city after hours  
With me fusing all our powers.  
Here's to all our...**_

**:::**

* * *

It was as if the two of them were literally fusing their souls together, the intensity of the moment being rather _smothering._ In this very moment, their entire beings were being fused together with more intensity than that of which entwined their bodies together. It truly was an incredible moment for the both of them, a fact which honestly could not be pointed out enough.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

_**Take me one more time.  
Take me one more wave.  
Take me for one last ride.  
I'm out of my head...  
Tonight, tonight  
Tonight, tonight...**_

**:::**

* * *

Suddenly everything started to move in slow motion as they neared their climax; a shared feeling of bliss overpowering their brains. It was a dizzying feeling and they honestly felt as if though they would faint soon. Neither was sure if that feeling was normal, but either way they went along with whatever it was that was happening at that moment; nothing else mattered but going on like this for hours.

Time was passing by so quickly and neither had even realized it. In fact, an hour had already passed them by, though both of them continued on without a care in the world. His thrusts were growing faster and her moans were growing hoarser as she clung as tightly as she could to his back, her nails sinking into it in tiny crescent shapes.

When they finally succumbed to the pleasure, Sasuke stilled inside of her and she pulled him as close to her as she could with her legs wrapped around his waist. A blinding moment of nothing but pure white clouded their vision as Sasuke released himself inside of Sakura, Sakura's entire body arching towards his own in climax.

The only sound that could be heard was the wind, as well as a mixture of nearly silent gasps of pleasure. It sounded almost like the ocean, the wispy noises clashing against one another. When it was all done and over with—after the moment of nirvana had passed them both—Sasuke collapsed down on top of her, and her only response was to lay there and hold him.

**

* * *

**

**:::**

_**The sound of the waves collide.  
The sound of the waves collide.  
The sound of the waves collide.  
Tonight...**_

**:::**

* * *

Nobody would ever have to know about this night; it would remain a secret between the two of them for eternity. And it was so, that in those brief moments, they both had managed to open their destroyed hearts long enough to fall in love again. And when she left him in that village, their hearts had broke all over again.

Perhaps they would see each other again someday. Who knows? They could only hope for such a thing to happen, though their meeting today was by chance, and any hope for them meeting once more would also have to be left in the hands of fate.

And so it ends.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **I have no idea what inspired me to write this story. It just randomly came to me...and now that I'm done writing it, it's almost 4 in the morning. Wow. I fail at sleep xD But uhh... yeah... let me know what you think?


End file.
